


Frames

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, fluffy fluff, worried deran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: Deran is worried when Adrian leaves work early. Adrian is insecure. Fluff, just so much fluff.





	Frames

Earlier in the day, Deran had been setting up to open the bar at 4, when he checked his phone and saw he had a text from Adrian. It said;  _ Left work early. Text me what you want for dinner, I’ll have it delivered. See you tonight!  _

 

Nothing worrying there. In fact, Deran had left the phone on his desk and gone back to work.  But about an hour after opening, when he goes to tell Adrian to order tacos for dinner, he notices how early Adrian had first texted him. 

 

_ 12:27 PM. Shit. _

 

Adrian always gets to Real Surf at 8:30 to set up for the day and get a jump on whatever projects he has left unfinished. And he only leaves before 4, if he’s finished all his work. Which is definitely not what happened today. Adrian had just been complaining how swamped he was the night before. Something is wrong, and Deran needs to find out what, now.

 

He tries not to speed, but it’s proving difficult the more he thinks of scenarios as to why Adrian left work so early. Each one more dramatic than the last.  Adrian had texted him, after he had left work. So, alive. And he had talked about dinner, so if he’s sick, he must not have been feeling too terrible. 

 

Deran just can’t help it. He’s already a known worrier, but throw Adrian in the mix and Deran becomes a nervous wreck. Only five more minutes and he can know for sure that Adrian is fine. 

  
  
  
  


Pulling up to the house, he’s barely thrown the Scout in park before he jumping out and running for the side gate. He’d given up on not speeding, and made it in two and a half minutes. 

 

He had over thought his way into a theory of Adrian being kidnapped and forced to sound casual. Hoping Deran would know how unusual it is for him to leave work, and come to save him. 

 

The Blazer is nowhere in sight on the street, and Deran fears his absurd suspicion might be right. Deran often jokes that Adrian loves that truck more than him, the way he takes care of it. 

 

“Adrian?! You here, babe?”

 

He sounds panicky to his own ears. Adrian is not in the kitchen or living room, so he starts checking the bathroom and bedrooms. He’s nowhere. 

 

_ Come on. Where the hell are you, Adrian? _

 

Pacing the bedroom, thinking of where Adrian would go, movement outside the window catches Deran’s eye. The deck, of course. It’s one of Adrian’s favorite places since they moved in. The redhead loves the ocean more than anyone on Earth, Deran is convinced.  

 

Walking around the house to access the deck stairs, he finds a completely safe, living, breathing, healthy looking boyfriend. Adrian has his back to the blonde, bouncing along to music playing, while leaning on the railing watching surfers catch a wave.  

 

“Adrian! What the fu-”

 

The redhead jumps and spins around. Mouth open in a surprised  _ ‘oh’,  _ and his eyes while always the most magnificent dark blue, were magnified tenfold. Because perched on his freckled nose sits his dark framed glasses, lenses like coke bottles. 

 

A grin breaks out on Deran’s face. He of course knows that Adrian wears glasses. Even though since living together, most days, Deran only catches a glimpse, before bed and in the morning. He remembers, his scrawny best friend digging through a beach bag, throwing his lenses back on the second they made it to shore. He also recalls how once Adrian got contacts, it was unfortunately a rare sighting to catch him with glasses. 

 

“Deran! Hey, why are you home already?” His right hand reaching up to adjust his glasses, nervously. Looking as if he wanted to toss them over the deck, pretend Deran never saw them. 

 

“I, uh, got worried when I realized how early you texted me. You said you were really busy at work, and you never just leave early. Are you okay? And where’s the truck did you get in an accident?!” 

 

“No! The truck’s fine, it’s at the shop.”

 

Breaking eye contact and fidgeting a bit, Adrian turns to look back at the water. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Adrian nods, still facing away from Deran, “oh yeah I’m fine! I was working on a board and some shit flew up into my eyes. All fine. One of the guys drove me to the ER-”

 

“Adrian! You should have called!”

 

“I’m fine! They rinsed them really well. Made sure nothing was scratched or still in my eye. It’s fine...but I have to wear my glasses for a few days. Until the irritation goes down. So yup. That’s why I’m home, and will be for the next few days.”

 

Deran walks up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey, four-eyes.” Adrian flinches, and Deran holds him tighter. 

 

“Babe. Stop...” Pressing a kiss to the taller man’s shoulder, Deran speaks quietly, “A? Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How people stop in their tracks to watch you walk by? Your shoulders, and arms? Fuck!” 

 

He turns Adrian around so they are face to face. Reaching up to hold his lovers face, Adrian’s arms wind around his waist. “All your freckles! The ones on your nose! Adrian! I’m trouble. You know it. Everyone I scowl at on the street knows it. But those freckles make me soft. All sweet and gooey. You do that!”

 

Adrian’s pouting is cracking, a smile tipping the corners of his lips. “Alright, so I’m really hot and cute. Are you trying to tell me glasses are cute?”

 

“Nope. I’m telling you they are sexy as fuck. When I see you in your glasses. I get that whole, sexy librarian fantasy.”     

 

Adrian bursts into hysterical laughter, Deran follows. When they calm down, they lean in for a slow sweet kiss. Pulling apart to breathe, just enough to see each other, noses still touching.

 

“I don’t know what asshole told you, some shit about your glasses, but fuck them.”

 

“You want me to wear them all the time?” Adrian teases.

 

Deran gets serious and presses a quick kiss to his mouth. “I just want you to feel good about yourself always. I want you to be comfortable. Don’t not go to work, because you don’t want people to see you in glasses.”

 

“I think it’s just some stupid childhood trauma. One kid got other kids teasing and it stuck forever. I can’t even remember a specific moment. Plus I think some of it was even that they were a pain for surfing, and just being a hooligan, running around with they likes of you.” 

 

Deran tugged the other man’s hair teasingly, Adrian chuckles, “But thank you. And I’m glad you are so turned on by my glasses. Expect them, when we are in for the night. And in the morning over breakfast. On lazy days from now on, okay?”

 

“Can’t wait...Now what do you say we go play a little sexy librarian before dinner?”


End file.
